Elle
by LauracSingi
Summary: One shot avec une POV de Rick sur ses sentiments pour Kate. Je crains pour les résumé désolé.


Deux heures qu'elle fait comme si je n'existais pas, comme si le monde n'existait pas. Elle est concentrée. Elle fronce les sourcils quelques fois, se mort la lèvre de temps en temps ou entre ouvre la bouche quand une idée vient. Et moi ? Moi comme toujours je la regarde, l'observe et apprends. J'apprends comment une personne peut être tout et son contraire, forte et fragile, charismatique et timide, courageuse et vulnérable, mutine et mélancolique. Toutes ces contradictions la rendent tellement mystérieuse et hors d'atteinte. Deux ans, deux ans que cette personne extraordinaire a fait son entrée à un moment de ma vie je ne savais pas très bien quel chemin emprunté. Comme une évidence elle s'est imposée à moi, à mon écriture, à ma vie. Je ne me souviens pas exactement a quel moment je me suis rendu compte qu'elle m'était devenu indispensable, peut-être par défis tout d'abord, par curiosité ensuite, puis par nécessité. Petit à petit à la fois de façon attendu et inattendu je me suis vu tomber amoureux d'elle. Doucement, passionnément, inconditionnellement.

Alfred de Musset disait que « tout vrai regard est un désir » et Dieu sait a quel point je la désire physiquement évidement, sa beauté n'a qu'égale….non a bien y réfléchir sa beauté n'a pas d'égale, je la désire aussi spirituellement avec ses peurs, ses peines, ses fous rires, ses joies et ses défauts.

Juste elle, tout elle, rien qu'elle.

Je sors de ma bulle lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon avant-bras.

-Castle vous allez bien ?

-Oui j'étais un peu ailleurs désolé

-Comme si c'était inhabituel

Elle me sourit, si elle savait a quelle point je l'aime se sourire. Cette fois elle me tape légèrement sur l'épaule.

-Castle ! Vous êtes avec moi ?

-Oui oui alors de quoi me parliez-vous ?

-Je vous disiez que je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille reparler à Allie Alloway car notre chronologie des événements est incorrecte ils nous manquent quelque chose et je suis sûre qu'elle sait ce que c'est.

Allie Alloway, sœur de Max Selley retrouvé mort hier soir et mariée à Clinton Alloway, elle nous a déjà mentis ce matin en cachant la relation qu'entretenait son frère avec une femme mariée alors pourquoi pas ?

-Je suis d'accord, je ne la trouve pas très claire, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'elle nous cache quelque chose tels que

-Son appartenance à la C.I.A ? _Me coupa-t-elle avec un rire légèrement moqueur_

_-_Vos mots pas les miens ! Mais en faite j'allais plutôt dire une autre relation de son petit frère…

-Une relation ? Quel genre de relation ?

-Une femme, ce gars était un coureur de jupons, une petite amie, une femme mariée, une collègue il n'en était plus à ça prés et vu son profil je pencherais pour une femme de son club de gym une femme occupée qui n'a pas le temps pour une relation et qui fait très attention à sa réputation.

-C'est l'expérience qui parle ?

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton qui m'était quelque peu étranger. Il me semblait distinguer une petite pointe de jalousie.

-Non pas du tout simplement il allait à la gym une fois par semaine jusqu'à il y a deux semaines ou il est passé a deux fois par semaine, heure sur laquelle il devait voir Amber son associé. Il n'y a pas de trace sur son relevé téléphonique qui indique qu'il entrainait une relation amoureuse si je puis dire comme avec les trois autres donc cette relation-ci doit être différente et juste basée sir le sexe. Oh et en passant je ne pourrais jamais me retrouver dans une situation pareil car malgré ce que vous semblez encore croire je suis quelqu'un de tout ce qui de plus fidèle.

J'avais dit cette dernière phrase en regardant mon lieutenant préférée droit dans les yeux. Ces deux petites perles émeraude dans lesquelles je pus lire la surprise et peut-être, juste peut-être une petite pointe de soulagement. Ne dit-on pas que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme ?

-Euh d'accord _répond-t-elle _je demanderais à Ryan et Esposito de vérifiez ça demain pendant que nous irons parler à Allie. Je pense que c'est bon pour ce soir vous devriez rentrer chez vous comme je vous l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure il est tard.

-Et comme je vous ai dit tout à l'heure Alexis et mère se font une soirée répétition pour l'audition de ma mère demain après midi alors si je peux éviter ça ! Puis je ne pars pas tant que vous êtes la.

-Alors vous me laissez pas le choix je vais rentrer de toute façon il serait préférable qu'on aille dormir on ne trouvera rien de nouveau ici.

-J'aurais jamais cru vous entendre dire cela ! Peut-être que vous devenez enfin raisonnable détective.

-Je n'y crois pas c'est vous qui dîtes ça !

Elle se met à rire a mes dépends comme bien souvent et alors que j'allais répondre, son ventre le fit pour moi.

-Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas mangé ?

-Longtemps, trop longtemps.

-Bien alors je vous emmène au Remy's

-Qui vous dit que je vais dire oui ?

-Ayez pitié je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rentrer pour entendre ma mère chanter à tue-tête une chanson avec des paroles improbables ! Et si je dis s'il vous plaît…

-Bon d'accord mais c'est juste parce que je suis affamé et

-que je suis charmant et que vous en mourrait d'envie

Je lui avais sorti cette phrase en faisant mon plus sourire qu'elle s'empressa de m'enlever

-Et que au moins Martha sera tranquille, elle pourra répéter sans vous avoir dans les pattes

Sur ceux elle partit direction l'ascenseur fière de m'avoir cloué le bec. Elle était forte, très forte. Décidément je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

Nous somme dans la voiture, sur la route du loft ou elle a gentiment proposé de me raccompagner. Elle est silencieuse depuis que nous avons quitté Remy's. On s'est encore chamailler pour savoir lequel de nous aller payer mais je ne me suis pas démonté et c'est moi qui ai gagné. Elle m'a laissé payer. Je me demande si c'est pour cela qu'elle m'en veut ou si elle est juste dans la lune bien cela soit mon domaine.

-Vous boudez ?

-Quoi ? Non pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

-Non non mais vous êtes silencieuse et ça m'angoisse

-Je suis toujours silencieuse, vous être celui sui fait du bruit et qui ne s'arrête jamais de parler je vous signale !

Elle avait dit cette phrase sur un ton moqueur et son sourire montrait qu'elle en était fière.

-Je vous ai tendu la perche sur celle là….Mais sérieusement vous allez bien ?

- Pourquoi voulais-vous toujours que j'ai un problème ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? C'est tout le contraire que je veux ! Je veux qu'elle soit bien et sereine, qu'elle se laisse aller.

-Je veux juste que vous ayez bien et si ce n'est pas le cas trouver un moyen de vous faire aller mieux c'est tout ce que je veux

J'avais été honnête, pour une fois je ne m'étais pas cacher derrière une blague ou une remarque déplacer. Je crois que mon honnêteté l'a prise au dépourvu car elle me fixe et ne remarque pas que le feu est passé au vert. Si seulement je pouvais savoir ce qui se passer dans la tête de Katherine Beckett. Les klaxons des voitures derrière nous la ramenait à la réalité elle tourna la tête vers la route et se remit en route mais ne dit toujours rien. J'espère vraiment ne pas l'avoir froissée où qu'elle ait mal interprété mes propos.

-Merci

-Merci ?

-De prendre soins de moi-même si je ne vous rends pas vraiment la tâche facile, je trouve ça adorable donc merci

Elle avait dit ça sans me regarder, avec de la pudeur dans la voix. Je sais que ce ne n'ai pas facile pour elle de dire ce genre de chose, ça me touche vraiment. Je lui donnais alors la réponse qui me semblait la plus sensé et la plus honnête possible.

-Always

Un petit sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que j'aimerais pouvoir sellait aux miennes et ne jamais la laissait partir. La voiture s'arrête et Kate se tourne vers moi, elle remet derrière son oreille une mèche qui lui tombait sur le visage.

-J'ai passé une bonne soirée _me dit-elle en se pinçant la lèvre._

_-_Moi aussi merci de m'avoir ramené jusque qu'ici

-Aucun problème

Alors que je m'apprêtais a sortir de la voiture elle me retient par le bras

-Oh et Castle la prochaine fois c'est moi qui paye

-Dans vos rêves Beckett ! Faîtes attention en rentrant.

-Je pense que je vais arriver à gérer le trajet jusqu'à chez moi.

Elle rit décidément je ne m'en lasserais jamais.

-Bonne nuit Castle

-Bonne nuit Kate.

Et sur ceux je sors de la voiture et ferme la porte. En rentrant dans le loft tout est éteint Pumpkin et mère doivent surement déjà dormir je fonce dans ma chambre directement me déshabille et me glisse dans mon lit. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à quelle point j'étais fatigué. Je l'ai appelé Kate. Kate, rien que dit penser un sourire se dessine sur mon visage. C'est automatique des que mes pensées s'égare prés de ma muse mon sourire arrive. Mère m'a fait remarquer que je souriais beaucoup en ce moment, allez savoir pourquoi….

Elle avait enfin remarqué que tout ce que je voulais c'était prendre soin d'elle et même si elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne me rendait pas la tâche facile j'ai l'espoir que dans quelque temps elle me laisserait prendre soin d'elle sans opposer de résistance. Je tourne la tête vers mon réveil et m'aperçoit que cela fait déjà un petit moment que je suis allongé à penser à elle. Le temps s'arrête quand il s'agit de Kate. Elle me manque. Morphée m'appelle, je m'endors en pensant à elle.

Juste elle, tout elle, rien qu'elle.


End file.
